


END

by BlackOperator



Series: Sueños Oscuros [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, BL, Blood, Boys In Love, Dark Harry, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOperator/pseuds/BlackOperator
Summary: Harry Potter es el símbolo de la luz y la última esperanza para Gran Bretaña en contra de Voldemort. Lástima que el muchacho nunca quiso ayudarlos, después de todo ¿por qué querría ir en contra amado padre?Esta es la historia de cómo Harry y su padre Lord Voldemort gobiernan un mundo sin luz.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Sueños Oscuros [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129472
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. De tal padre, tal hijo

**Author's Note:**

> Los fics donde Harry descubre que es hijo de Tom Riddle casi siempre tienen el mismo comienzo y casi nunca tienen final. Así que aquí estamos, viendo que pasa luego de que todo el plan de Voldemort y Harry sale a la perfección. 
> 
> También es muy probable que algunos sucesos hayan cambiado, así que no se extrañen tanto. Todo se explicara a medida que salga la serie.

– ¿Es él, Draco? ¿Es el niño Potter? – preguntó Bella con apuro mientras sujetaba los hombros de su sobrino. Su risa desquiciada había hecho eco en la mansión cuando Fenrir y su grupo de carroñeros aparecieron en la mansión declarando con orgullo que habían capturado al niño–que–vivió y su grupito de amigos.

El joven rubio observó con aprensión a los tres adolescentes que habían sido sus compañeros de clase. Obviamente podía reconocerlos, aun con la maldición punzante Potter aún conservaba rasgos de su rostro y la presencia de Granger y Weasley solo confirmaba que eran ellos.

– Mira su rostro, esa de allí puede ser su cicatriz – continuó hablando la bruja desquiciada.

– y–yo no estoy seguro – murmuró.

– Míralo más de cerca – jaló a su sobrino para que viese más de cerca al moreno e incluso le hizo hincarse podía sentir el aliento de su tía en su nuca – si es Potter, el lord nos recompensará gratamente, incluso podría perdonar a tu padre por sus faltas anteriores. Pero si lo llamamos y no es Potter, nos matara a todos – dijo entre risas.

Lo sabía, pero también sabía que si los reconocía ellos morirían. No podría soportar eso en su conciencia. Además, Potter era su última esperanza y la del mundo mágico para que al fin aquel lunático cayese de una vez por todas. 

Abrió la boca para negar una segunda vez, pero Bella chilló soltándolo para así agarrar su propio brazo donde la marca oscura quemaba dolorosamente.

– ¡¿Quién lo ha hecho!? ¡¿Quién fue el que lo llamó?! – su loca miraba vagaba entre los distintos mortifagos en la habitación hasta dar con un una figura delgada que se había mantenido al margen desde el inicio, ocultándose entre las pronunciada sombras.

Su furia volcó hacia la figura, era un mortifago joven recién llegado, de cabellos castaños revueltos y ojos dorados, inmediatamente lo marcó como el culpable y arremetió hacia él con una tanda de maldiciones, pero el muchacho los esquivó todos e incluso le devolvió algunos de estos.

Estaba punto de arrojarle un _crucio_ , cuando una nube negra atravesó el ventanal de cristal de la mansión y el alma se les fue a los pies. Una vez la bruma tocó el suelo, desapareció, revelando la imponente figura de Lord Voldemort.

– Mi Señor – Bella se adelantó junto a Lucius, Fenrir y los demás mortifagos.

Draco miró a los Gryffindor sabiendo que muy probablemente no saldaran vivos de esa sala. Pudo ver como la nacida de muggles comenzaba a hiperventilarse a causa del miedo, mientras que Weasley temblaba tan pálido como un fantasma mientras sus ojos rebotaban entre Potter y Granger. Reacciones comprensibles estando tan mortalmente cerca de un personaje como el Lord Oscuro… pero Potter. Potter no tenía ninguna reacción en lo absoluto. Su lenguaje corporal estaba relajado e incluso sus ojos no mostraban más emoción que la que tenía usualmente.

Los mortifagos daban sus excusas a su lord, pero este no tenía intención de escucharlos y con un movimiento de su mano, todos ellos se apartaron y Narcissa pudo intervenir a tiempo para alejar también a Draco de la vista del Lord.

Ahora el trio de oro estaba por fin cara a cara con el monstruo que había sido parte de sus pesadillas desde que tenían once años y sin varitas o algún plan, el único resultado posible para aquel encuentro seria la muerte.

– ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? Una sangre sucia, un traidor de la sangre y Harry Potter – sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una espantosa sonrisa – ¿Qué le ocurrió en el rostro?

– No lo sabemos – habló uno de los carroñeros – ya estaba sí cuando lo encontramos.

El lord miró con sus espeluznantes ojos rojos a Hermione, quien intentaba mantener la compostura, pero su cuerpo la traicionaba al temblar del pavor.

– una maldición punzante, un buen intento pero no lo suficiente – cambió de objetivo, dirigiéndose ahora al mestizo de ojos esmeralda – ¿ya has terminado de jugar? – preguntó, mirando con sus amenazadores ojos rojos a los tres jóvenes que estaban arrodillados frente a él. Pero de los tres solo uno comprendía el significado de sus palabras.

Harry sonrió y alzó por fin su cabeza para mirar a los ojos al heredero de Slytherin.

– ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No te has aburrido tú también de este juego? – comentó con diversión, para incredulidad de sus dos amigos y de todos los mortifagos que los rodeaban.

El lord de la oscuridad alzó su varita apuntando al pecho del niño que vivió y una sonrisa idéntica a la de su némesis decoró su rostro serpentino.

– No puedo aburrirme de algo que he ganado, has perdido Potter – el azabache bufó viendo que seguiría el juego hasta el final, aunque no podía quejarse demasiado, después de todo él fue quien lo convenció de realizarlo en primer lugar.

Escuchó las risas de los mortifagos que los rodeaban, pero toda su atención estaba puesta en el hombre frente a él.

– Entonces hazlo – dijo retadoramente – acabemos este juego de una vez por todas.

Voldemort había esperado esas palabras desde hacía mucho tiempo y no dudó en cumplir su petición arrojando el hechizo directamente sobre el chico. Más no fue el verde corrupto de la maldición asesina, sino un color blanco como la nieve el que golpeo el cuerpo del adolecente.

Las sogas que lo habían atado desaparecieron y por reflejo acarició sus muñecas, iba a tener esas marcas irritantes por bastante tiempo. Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza sus ojos habían cambiado del verde esmeralda a un azul tan frio como el hielo y las heridas que la marcha por el bosque había dejado desaparecieron de su piel. 

– Eso debería estar mejor – Harry asintió agradecido de ya no tener esos raspones ni marcas.

Los servidores de Lord Voldemort no podían entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿no se supone que su lord quería a Potter muerto? ¿Por qué lo había curado? ¿Y qué le había ocurrido en sus ojos?

El muchacho miró a sus compañeros que aún estaban atados y les sonrió como si hubiese hecho una travesura desconcertándolos aún más. Luego giró su cabeza hacia el lord una vez más, mientras su mano se inmiscuía en el bolsillo de su pantalón mugriento en busca del único objeto que los carroñeros no le quitaron cuando los atraparon.

Cuando Harry sacó el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin completamente intacto y Ron habló por fin:

– ¡¿Harry que crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Se supone que habíamos destruido esa cosa! – gritó mientras se sacudía violentamente, pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos.

El león de cabello azabache disfrutó como la expresión de Voldemort cambiaba a sorpresa cuando el brillo del colgante llegó a sus pupilas. Una pequeña risa escapó de su garganta, pero logró controlarse para poder hablar con calma.

– parece que no he perdido totalmente ¿habías siquiera notado que estaba perdido?

– ¿Dónde lo encontraste? – preguntó el Lord con seriedad.

– Por ahí – tarareó.

– Mocoso insolente ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a nuestro lo…!? – Bellatrix se retorció en el suelo cuando la maldición cruciatus impactó de lleno en ella, para horror de sus pares.

Harry solo rodó los ojos ante los desgarradores gritos de la mujer y solo esperó a que Voldemort terminase con ella antes de volver a hablar.

– Como sea, ahora que al fin lo tenemos, ya no es necesario esperar más – había una chispa de esperanza y anhelo en su voz mientras acunaba el colgante en su pecho – podemos traerlo de regreso al fin.

El lord abrió sus brazos y Harry corrió hacia él. Todos los Mortifagos estaban listos para atacar al muchacho, pero cuando este se estrelló contra el pecho de Voldemort, el propio hombre lo abrazó y el adolecente no tardó en corresponder. En sus rostros podía verse que habían anhelado aquel abrazo desde hacía tiempo.

Pero las sorpresas de la noche no habían acabado todavía.

– Pero deberías quitarte el hechizo de encima primero – comentó Harry al apartarse del Lord – no creo que a papá le haga gracia verte en esta forma, padre. 

– ¡¿Padre?! – exclamaron los presentes o al menos la mayoría.

El mortifago novicio miraba todo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y adelantándose a sus compañeros comenzó a correr hacia Harry, transformándose en el camino en un gran y peludo perro negro que derribó al muchacho y pronto comenzó a lamer su cara y a aladrar con alegría mientras agitaba su cola.

– espera, ¡Sirius no! ¡Sirius! – se quejó el chico entre risas intentando protegerse de las lamidas con solo sus brazos. Harry miró a su padre en busca de ayuda pero Voldemort solo se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba con burla.

– es culpa tuya por no contestar sus cartas por tanto tiempo, era irritante tenerlo siete días a la semana en mi oreja preguntando por ti y tu seguridad, alegando que debía traerte de regreso lo antes posible. Así que lo mandé con los Malfoy.

– Y fue una tortura, son unos estirados aburridos – se quejó Sirius una vez adoptó su forma humana otra vez – ni siquiera me permitieron ir a misiones otra vez.

– porque seguro habrías ido tras Harry, pulgoso – el ambiente tan familiar que se había formado alrededor de los tres contrataba enormemente con lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Al final ellos ya no pudieron soportarlo más.

– ¡¿alguien quiere decirnos que está pasando aquí?! ¡Esta es una maldita pesadilla! – Gritó Hermione – ¡se supone que estabas muerto! ¡Te vimos morir!

Harry había estado tan metido en su reencuentro que había olvidado que tenían público. Había planeado aquel viaje en busca de los “Horrocrux” como una excusa para escapar de la vigilancia de la Orden, el que ellos lo siguieran lo había alegrado y frustrado de igual manera. Le alegraba pues comprobaba que el cariño que te tenían era sincero y era frustrante porque ahora estaban en esa situación, había planeado decírselos en unos años, cuando el dominio de su padre sobre Gran Bretaña fuera absoluto y ya no tuviese que jugar al héroe para desviar a los opositores de su padre.

– ¿todo este tiempo tú estabas de su lado? – preguntó Ron sintiéndose traicionado.

– se supone que éramos amigos, nos arriesgamos por ti ¡y nos entregaste a este loco!

Ver a Mione llorando de rabia e impotencia y los ojos marchitos de Ron le hacía sentir cierta culpa, pero todo había sido necesario. Volteó hacia su padre y Sirius, diciéndole con la mirada que él se encargaría.

– Tenía que ayudar a mi padre – se excusó – no podía permitir que la orden y Dumbledore acabaran con mi familia otra vez.

– ¡Tenias una familia con nosotros! ¡Mis padres te acogieron como uno más! – Ron lo miró furioso.

– Siempre estaré agradecido con todos ellos, ustedes me cuidaron cuando no sabía quién era y me mostraron como se sentía el calor de un hogar, ¿Por qué crees que a pesar de saber que eran participes de la Orden los mortifagos no han atacado la Madriguera aún?

– ¿y deberíamos estar agradecidos porque no nos mataran? – habló con sarcasmo el pelirrojo.

Harry negó internamente, sabiendo que las emociones de ambos estarían demasiado alteradas, sin importar lo que dijera ellos lo verían como a un traidor.

– Es suficiente – Voldemort detuvo aquel infructuoso intercambio – Black, lleva a los invitados de **mi hijo** a otro lugar, seguro deben estar cansados de su viaje – ordenó recalcando las palabras por si alguno de sus mortifagos aún no había comprendido quien era en verdad Harry Potter, cuyo verdadero nombre era Harrizon Riddle Potter.

– No seas rudo con ellos – pido el joven a su padrino mientras levitaba a ambos adolecentes para luego llevárselos de la habitación.

Uno a uno los mortifagos fueron abandonando el lugar, ya habría tiempo de discutir los sucesos del día en otra ocasión. Padre e hijo tenían mucho de qué hablar y ninguno era lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentar inmiscuirse en los asuntos de su lord.

Los Malfoy, como señores de la casa fueron los últimos en dar los respetos y la buena nueva por el regreso de su hijo a su lord antes de retirarse. Fue en ese momento cuando los ojos mercurio del rubio Slytherin chocaron con el azul hielo del león y este le dio una sonrisa que solo ameritaba problemas. Porque Potter sabía que había estado dispuesto a mentirle al señor oscuro, lo que podía considerarse como traición y si decidía abrir la boca estaría jodido y posiblemente toda su familia con él.


	2. La verdad y la mentira.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así, con el estómago retorciéndose y con mariposas revoloteando en su garganta. La última vez que estuvo así fue cuando se enteró de que quien era en realidad su padre durante su segundo año, si no hubiera sido por Barty, que lo secuestró una noche para llevarlo al lado de su padre, quien sabe cómo hubiera terminado todo. No habría podido salvar el diario y llevarlo con su padre para darle un nuevo cuerpo, no habría podido ver la verdadera cara de Dumbledore y sus manipulaciones, no habría podido salvar a Sirius del lavado de cerebro al que había sido sometido ni ayudarlo a liberarse de sus cadenas y así podría seguir con la serie de sucesos que lo llevaron hasta ese punto…

Ahora con el guardapelo en su poder, podrían traer a James Potter de regreso a la vida. Agradecía que su padre hubiese sido tan insistente para hacerlo crear uno; lo cual le recordaba que pronto sería su turno de hacer lo mismo, aunque todavía no sabía que objeto escoger como recipiente.

Pensar que Dumbledore creyó esa historia falsa de que él era el Horrocrux de su padre, destinado por una profecía a acabar con el reinado del lord y todas esas mierdas. Regulus se había lucido sin duda al inventar esas historias y en embrujar a esa adivina de cuarta. Tal vez debería mandarle un presente por eso.

Y ahora que por fin las piezas estaban su lugar, solo quedaban un par de cabos sueltos por atar…

Miró la puerta que estaba frente a él, podía notar el pequeño fulgor que emitía a causa de los hechizos que impedirían a cualquiera que no tuviese su sangre de entrar o salir La única excepción a esto eran los elfos, pero esas criaturas poseían una magia distinta.

Ella se había reusado a hablarle en anteriores visitas, arrojándole todo lo que tuviese a la mano y aunque le frustraba, tampoco podía culparla. Él en su lugar tampoco hubiera reaccionado de la mejor manera. Después de todo, la chica había obliviado a sus padres por él y lo había acompañado en un viaje que puso en peligro su vida, pero que nunca fue real.

Tocó la puerta tres veces y solo obtuvo silencio. Tal vez ella se había cansado de gritarle.

Las protecciones cedieron ante él, permitiéndole el paso a la blanca y lujosa habitación. No iba a permitir que sus amigos estuviesen confinados a una celda como si fueran simples prisioneros, así que ordenó que preparasen esas habitaciones para ellos e incluso les había enviado un cambio de ropa a cada uno. La habitación también tenía un baño y algunos libros que sabía que la chica disfrutaría.

– ¿Mione? – llamó.

Ella estaba recostada sobre la cama con al menos diez libros alrededor de ella, no le extrañaba que no lo hubiese escuchado.

– Mione – a su segundo llamado ella levantó la cabeza, el fuego del rencor aun ardía en sus ojos, pero parecía haberse atenuado, al menos un poco. No le estaba tirando candelabros a la cabeza y eso ya era algo.

– ¿Otra vez estas aquí? – habló irritada.

– Quería verlos – ella cerró su libro y lo dejó a un lado.

La túnica azul quedaba perfectamente en ella y dándole la apariencia de una princesa. Aunque sabía bien que ella era una guerrera.

– ¿Por qué nos tienes aquí? ¿No deberían encerrarnos en una mazmorra o torturarnos para sacar información? – a pesar de su tono furioso, Harry estaba feliz de que la chica quisiera hablar con él.

– ¿Por qué crees que haría eso? Ustedes son mis amigos.

– Ya no sé qué creer respecto a ti. No te conozco, nunca lo hice.

Hermione observó el rostro del chico que había considerado como un hermano, observó sus ojos que ya no eran aquel verde amable que te recordaba un bosque en verano, sino un azul desconocido y frio como el hielo del que estaba hecho su corazón.

– Mi cariño hacia ustedes fue sincero siempre, son parte de mi familia y odio verlos así – avanzó hasta estar a solo un par de pasos de distancia. 

– Entonces déjanos ir – pidió, como hacía cada día desde hace tres noches.

– No puedo, no hasta que todo haya acabado – su respuesta siempre era la misma.

– ¿De verdad estás de acuerdo con lo que ese monstruo está haciendo?

– El lobo siempre será el malo si caperucita es quien cuenta la historia, ¿recuerdas ese dicho? Si solo nos dieses una oportunidad…

– ¡Es un asesino! ¡Un supremacista que solo quiere ver a los muggles y nacidos de muggles tres metros bajo tierra!

– La luz también es culpable de muchas muertes, mi papá, James Potter y mi cuidadora, Lily Evans, fueron asesinados por tu querido director, Albus Dumbledore; también… ¿sabías que Pansy Parkinson tenía un hermano mayor? Él solo era un niño que no pasaba de los tres años, pero estuvo en medio de una redada y a ninguno de los miembros de la orden le importo, su padre intentó protegerlo de los hechizos pero una maldición asesina arrojada por Moody le dio por la espalda. En cuanto a los nacidos de muggles, eso solo fue cuando padre era un adolecente, ahora sabe que ellos son parte de nuestro mundo, bendecidos de la misma forma que nosotros.

No obtuvo respuesta y eso causó una ligera punzada en su corazón.

– Piénsalo bien Mione, eres lista y elegirás lo que mejor te convenga – caminó hacia la puerta dispuesto a retirarse – le diré a Ronald que estas bien.

– ¿Cómo esta él?

– está sano y salvo, no debes preocuparte, los quiero y no los lastimare

– eso no te impidió mentirnos.

El rostro dolido de Hermione fue lo último que observó antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Una vez fuera descargó su frustración con la pared al darle un puñetazo. Y aún no había ido a ver a Ron, aunque era muy probable que obtuviera el mismo resultado que con la castaña. No tenía intenciones de lastimarlos, pero si no encontraba una forma de convencerlos no tendría más remedio que tomar medidas más drásticas.

Con ese desagradable pensamiento, caminó por los fríos y anchos pasillos hacia el ala oeste de la mansión. Por seguridad su padre había decidido separarlos lo más posible, aunque él lo consideraba una exageración. 

Ya iba cruzando los últimos dos pasillos cuando una figura apareció en su campo de visión, estaba solo y parecía no haber notado que estaba detrás de él. Tal vez podría al menos zanjar el otro asunto que lo preocupaba.

– 0 –

Tres días habían pasado desde que el trio de oro fue capturado y llevado a Malfoy Manor; dos días desde que Lord Voldemort había declarado ante sus seguidores que había tenido no solo un amorío con el sangre pura James Potter, sino que también se habían casado en secreto y habían tenido un hijo, un niño que por su seguridad había permanecido oculto como hijo de la sangre sucia, Lily Evans, quien resultó ser la una partidaria del lord, escogida para funcionar como protectora durante el tiempo en que James había tenido que esconderse de Dumbledore.

La verdadera historia tras los orígenes del anterior niño–que–vivió sacudió al ejército oscuro. El lord no había dado demasiados detalles. Solo había una cosa de la que estar seguros, Harry Potter era el heredero de Lord Voldemort y su palabra era la ley.

Todos aquellos que dudaron del joven no duraron mucho entre las filas de Voldemort y no por mano de su señor. No. Harrizon pronto demostró que poseía la misma sangre fría que su padre a la hora de matar a aquellos que le faltaban el respeto y creatividad no le faltaba. Solo debían recordar el deplorable estado en el que había quedado el cuerpo de Bellatrix luego de que insulsamente lo retara a un duelo. El cuarto había quedado arruinado y el hedor a magia oscura se escurría entre las rendijas de la puerta. Draco aun podía recordar las palabras de Potter una vez que termino con su masacre.

 _– Si alguno de ustedes piensa en traicionarnos de alguna forma u olvida su lugar aquí miren ese cuarto, porque ustedes podrían ser los próximos_ – todo esto lo decía mientras sonreía con inocencia.

Su estómago aún se revolvía cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Tenía pesadillas con él tomando el lugar de Bellatrix. Como los cortes del sectusempra eran tan solo cosquillas a comparación de lo que le esperaba tras esos ojos de hielo. Podía escuchar su oscura risa resonando a su alrededor. E incluso cuando despertaba y se daba cuenta de que solo era un sueño, necesitaba mucho tiempo para poder calmarse.

La poción Para Dormir Sin Sueños se convirtió en una gran tentación.

Solo necesito de un par de días para darse cuenta de que aquella actitud heroica que había mostrado en Hogwarts no era más que una máscara bien planeada y eso le hizo preguntarse si alguna vez había conocido al verdadero Harry Potter.

Ahora ya no podía estar seguro de nada y no había olvidado que Potter sabía que había estado dispuesto a traicionar al lord por salvarlo. Y aunque aún no había pasado nada, no podía dejar ir ese miedo a que tarde o temprano el lord fuese a buscar una explicación.

– Malfoy – se puso rígido cuando escuchó a Potter llamarle.

La mansión era grande y durante tres días había logrado evitarlo, solo viéndolo durante las reuniones y escapaba rápidamente antes de que el chico tuviese oportunidad de acorralarlo, pero ahora, en medio de aquel pasillo solitario, no tenía forma de escapar.

Pudo ver que el azabache lucía completamente diferente al día en que había llegado. Vistiendo una túnica azul oscuro con decoraciones de plata con forma de enredaderas, su cabello había sido arreglado de tal forma que ya no parecía un nido de pájaros, cambiándolo a un aspecto más rebelde y sus feos lentes redondos habían desaparecido por completo, dejando a la vista sus fríos ojos azules. Lucía sin dudas como un lord sangre pura.

– Lord Potter – saludó respetuosamente, bajando la cabeza. Joder, nunca pensó que se vería en esa situación, era indignante.

– mírate ahora, Malfoy, bajando la cabeza como un perro bien entrenado – tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar alguna replica – ¿Dónde quedaron tus insultos y tu arrogancia? ¿Acaso te has atragantado con tu propio veneno?

– no sé qué desea de mí, señor – Harry sonrió, no podía verlo pero estaba seguro que el muy hijo de puta estaba sonriendo.

– Debo admitir que no es un mal cambio – su voz denotaba diversión – es increíble como el poder influye en las personas.

Draco solo quería que se largara de una vez.

– aunque hay algo que me ha estado molestando – su voz se volvió fría – lo he estado meditando pero no logro entender ¿Por qué mentiste cuando estuve frente a ti? ¿Qué es lo que pretendías, Malfoy?

– No sé de qué está hablando, no te reconocí porque no sabía que eras tú – dijo con naturalidad, enmascarando su mentira.

– no me mientas, Malfoy, he pasado la vida entera al lado de mentirosos, tu mascara es buena, pero no tan buena – su sangre se congeló – entonces ¿Por qué mentiste?

– no se…

– ¿aun seguirás con esto? – Interrumpió, estaba comenzando a irritarse – la lealtad de los Malfoy ya estaba a prueba antes de que esto ocurriera y no pienso tolerar a personas en las que no puedo confiar en el círculo de mi padre.

Cuando Potter avanzó hacia él, instintivamente retrocedió chocando con uno de los muros y el azabache aprovechó para acorralarlo. El Gryffindor era media cabeza más bajo que él, por lo que desde su posición pudo vislumbrar a la perfección sus ojos. Eran azules, pero oscurecidos por la ira era como ver el océano en medio de una tormenta. Furiosos, crueles, letales. Tenía que pensar en algo, cualquier cosa que lo salvara él y a su familia de un fatídico desenlace.

Harry miró fijamente su rostro en busca de algo incriminatorio, aquel silencio era frustrante y estaba a punto de sacar su varita para obligarlo a darle una respuesta, cuando Malfoy por fin levantó la cabeza y con un movimiento rápido, lo besó.

Aquello lo pilló de sorpresa y no supo cómo reaccionar mientras que los labios del príncipe de Slytherin bailaban sobre los suyos de forma desesperada. Solo fueron unos segundos, pero fueron suficientes como para desarmarlo por completo, dejando su mente en un estado de shock mientras trataba de entender que era lo que había sucedido.

– Ahí tienes tu respuesta – fue lo único que dijo Draco antes de huir del lugar y Harry no pudo moverse para evitarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cuál es su libro favorito de la saga? tengo curiosidad.


	3. La Última Misión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminare de publicar todos los capítulos faltantes esta noche.   
> Tururu~

Una semana había pasado desde que el señor Oscuro y su hijo se habían marchado de la mansión, llevándose con ellos a los prisioneros y a Sirius Black, alegando que habían encontrado un lugar más adecuado para su estancia. Cualquiera en la posición de Draco podría haberse sentido aliviado por la noticia, sus padres lo estaban, pues sus cuellos habían salido ilesos con la visita de Lord y en el caso de Draco, Potter no había comentado nada a cerca de su beso. Pero ese silencio era lo que inquietaba al joven mago.

Besarlo fue la única idea que se le ocurrió para escapar del problema en ese momento y ahora no estaba seguro de que pasaría. Quizás Potter solo lo ignoraría, los muggles no eran muy abiertos con la idea de que dos personas del mismo sexo se gusten, quizás era igual por su parte.

De todas formas no tenía tiempo para pensar en cosas así, las vacaciones por Yule habían acabado y al día siguiente tendría que tomar el expreso de Hogwarts para asistir a su último año.

– Todo estará bien, todo estará bien – murmuraba una y otra vez intentando menguar la presión que sentía en su pecho.

Cerró el baúl y lo selló con magia para que los elfos lo llevasen a salvo a Hogwarts. Se deslizó entre las costosas sabanas de seda y con un movimiento de varita las velas que alumbraban la habitación se apagaron.

– todo estará bien… – volvió a murmurar cuando la marca tenebrosa comenzó a arder ligeramente en su brazo – todo estará bien…

– 0 –

Harry tocó la puerta tres veces con sus nudillos, solo por cortesía, para luego abrirla de forma deliberada haciendo un estruendo que resonó en las distintas salas de Potter Manor. Un acto que para otros podría resultar en una dolorosa tanda de crucios, pero ser el hijo amado del Lord tenía algunas ventajas. Su padre se encontraba revisando unos documentos que debía enviar la siguiente semana al ministerio, con solo un vistazo notó que varios eran para el departamento de regulación mágica, lo que quería decir que las negociaciones con los vampiros habían salido exitosamente. Un problema menos a futuro.

Aunque eso no era todo.

Sonrió al ver que el rostro serpentino había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar a un hombre joven de piel pálida, pero no enfermiza; cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros, perfectamente peinado hacia atrás en una coleta baja; con intensos ojos rojos como la sangre, pero que no restaban nada a su atractivo.

– Es bueno verte sano otra vez, padre. Papá no volver a morir del susto al verte – bromeó con una sonrisa ladina tan típica de James Potter, a opinión de Tom.

– Buenos días a ti también, Harrizon – dejó la pluma en el tintero de cristal – me sorprende que me visites a esta hora.

– No podía dormir – admitió con una sonrisa culpable.

Tom tenía una expresión indiferente, pero Harry podía notar pequeños destellos de preocupación brillando en sus ojos carmín.

– ¿Qué es lo que te quita el sueño, hijo? – un leve brillo surgió desde el cuello del Lord y no fue difícil saber que se trataba del guardapelo.

Aquel pequeño objeto era el único horrocrux que su papá James había creado antes de que él fuera concebido, el plan era que al menos tuviese tres, pero realizar una partición de alma estando embarazado era riesgoso y James se reusó a hacer cualquier cosa que lo pusiera en riesgo. Ahora el único problema, era el ritual para traerlo de regreso. Los materiales estaban en su poder, pero para que la magia fluyera, debían esperar a la siguiente luna nueva, cuando Putón este en el punto más óptimo.

– Supe que Snape ha estado teniendo problemas para mantener Hogwarts en control, que hay un grupo de rebeldes entre los estudiantes.

– Es un problema menor, envié a los hermanos Carrow para resolverlo – Harry frunció el ceño.

– ¿Enviaste a los Carrow? Padre sabes cómo son ellos, en lugar de apaciguar las llamas, las harán crecer.

– Son de mis soldados más leales.

– Por lo mismo no son los indicados, son soldados, no maestros – el de ojos mar suspiró, sentándose en una de las sillas que estaba libre, frente al escritorio.

– Comprendo tu punto, ¿Qué es lo que sugieres entonces?

Sonrió, como si hubiese esperado esa pregunta:

– Nadie fuera del círculo interno sabe de mí ¿cierto? Para el mundo mágico sigo siendo Harry Potter, “el niño que vivió para vencerte”, tal vez podamos usar esto a nuestro favor y acabar con los rebeldes y la orden al mismo tiempo – un brillo macabro apareció en sus ojos y Tom sintió algo similar al orgullo latiendo en su pecho. Puede que su hijo se pareciera a James en el exterior, pero por dentro era mucho más parecido a él mismo y sus ojos lo demostraban.

Harry procedió entonces a explicarle su plan, como atraerían a los rebeldes con una historia falsa y los dejarían al descubierto. Voldemort también contribuyó al recomendarle usar la diadema de Ravenclaw para ese propósito, aunque se negó a darle su ubicación, diciendo que sería más creíble si él en verdad no sabía dónde estaba. El plan estaba listo y solo quedaba un asunto por resolver.

– Sería extraño si apareciera solo en Hogwarts, todos saben que viajo acompañado al menos por Hermione, así que pensé en llevar a alguien conmigo bajo la poción multijugos – sugirió.

– ¿y quién ería esa persona? ¿Confías lo suficiente en alguien para esa última misión? – inquirió, pensando que diría el nombre de Sirius Black.

– Draco Malfoy – el rostro Tom cambió entre la sorpresa y el desagrado al escuchar ese nombre. Aquel muchacho que había marcado como castigo a los Malfoy por sus fallas y deslealtad, ¿en verdad su hijo confiaba en él?

– ¿Por qué él?

– ¿Por qué no? Es inteligente y sus lealtades están con nosotros – frunció el ceño notando que había una segunda intención en sus acciones.

– ¿Qué es lo que tramas, hijo?

– Nada en realidad, solo pienso que Malfoy es un buen aliado y que podría resultar útil a la misión – no le pasó desapercibido como las orejas del adolecente se habían teñido de rojo, aun así prefirió callar, tal vez su hijo los sorprendiera gratamente una vez más, como lo hizo al traer de regreso el guardapelo.

– Si crees que es lo correcto te dejare actuar – una vuela pluma surgió de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, una nota para que los Malfoy no enviaran a Draco a Hogwarts y que, por el contrario, se lo entregaran a Black para que lo trajera a Potter Manor.

Al ver que su padre estaba de acuerdo, Harry sonrió. Tomó la nota alegando que él iría a entregarla personalmente en ese instante, aprovechando que aún tenía energías.

Una vez que su hijo desapareció tras la puerta Tom suspiró. Su mano inconscientemente fue hacia el guardapelo que colgaba en su pecho sintiendo como este se calentaba gratamente ante su tacto.

– solo espera un poco más, James – el medallón volvió a enfriarse y Tom regresó a sus deberes.

– 0 –

Una hora. Si tan solo se hubiese ido una mísera hora antes no tendría que estar en esa situación, a mitad de la nada con sucia ropa muggle bajo condiciones infernales, bajo una poción multijugos para parecerse a la sangre sucia de Granger y con Harry–idiota–Potter siguiendo todos sus movimientos.

¡¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal castigo?!

– este será un buen lugar para acampar – Draco suspiró, aguantándose todo el veneno que quería soltarle a Potter y solo dejó caer su mochila sobre el montón de hojas que cubría el suelo, por suerte ambos podían usar magia o ese viaje se habría vuelto mucho peor.

Con algunos movimientos de su varita de espino la tienda se levantó por sí sola, aunque esta era muy precaria a comparación de la que tenía su familia, pero era lo suficientemente grande para mantenerse alejado de Potter.

No queriendo tener que hablar con el vástago del lord fue hacia la sección donde estaría su cama (aunque en realidad era solo una hamaca) y se recostó mientras los efectos de la poción poco a poco perdían efecto, haciendo retroceder los mechones castaños que se volvían más claros a cada segundo.

Según las órdenes del Lord debían hacer apariciones al azar en diversas partes de gran Bretaña, para que los rumores llegaran a oídos de los rebeldes en Hogwarts y de la Orden.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio recordando lo caótica que había sido su mañana. Había estado a punto de entrar a la chimenea para viajar vía flu hacia King Cross cuando las llamas se encendieron por si mismas dejando ver al infame Harry Potter, quien sonreía de forma petulante hacia ellos. Usaba la ropa muggle que había traído cuando fue llevado a su mansión y en su espalda cargaba una mochila simple.

– _¿ibas a alguna parte, Malfoy?_ – le preguntó, mirándolo con sus ojos azules brillando con entretención.

– _Lord Potter_ – su padre se adelantó antes de que pudiese contestar – no esperaba su visita.

– _¿en serio? ¿Aun cuando recibiste una carta que especificaba mi llegada no pensaste que vendría? Espero que no hayas planeado alejar a Draco deliberadamente en contra de los deseos de tu señor_ – vio como apretaba la mandíbula ante el claro sarcasmo de Potter.

– _Nunca haría tal cosa…_ – aunque al inicio no entendió la situación, la presencia de Potter y su intercambio de palabras le dieron las piezas necesarias.

El lord Oscuro quería darle una nueva misión, una que implicaba a Potter y su padre había intentado mantenerlo alejado, a salvo, pero como era Draco Malfoy nada tenía que salir bien.

Un gruñido de desagrado escapó de su garganta.

– ¿tienes hambre? – miró al otro varón, volviendo a usar su máscara neutra. Ya se había quitado las ropas de Granger, poniéndose un conjunto muggle de su talla que era igual de simple, así que fácilmente pudo sentarse sobre la hamaca.

Potter le llevó un plato con algunas papas cocidas con un par de huevos que seguramente había cocinado en la fogata que había en el exterior porque él en definitiva no era apto para ese trabajo y el idiota no había mordido la lengua a la hora de reírse de sus nulas habilidades gastronómicas, contrastándolas con su “perfección” en pociones. Lo peor era que no podía mandarle sus burlas de regreso, por más que su orgullo estuviese herido, el destino de Bellatrix aún estaba fresco en su memoria.

Con el tenedor jugó con una de las papas, haciéndola rodar por el plato mirando por rabillo de su ojo a Potter, quien por quien sabe que motivo se había sentado a comer justo frente a él. ¡¿Por qué no se iba?!

– come, se enfriara.

_Entonces vete, me incomodas_. Eso le habría gustado decir, pero solo cortó un pequeño pedazo de la papa y la metió en su boca.

– no es divertido ser el único que habla, ni siquiera respondiste a mis burlas como solías hacer – siguió Potter – ¿Por qué tan callado, Malfoy?

_Porque valoro mi vida, maldito bastado._

– No tengo nada que decir – corrigió su boca a su cerebro.

Vio como Potter fruncía el ceño, pero el solo siguió comiendo, de igual forma no estaba mal y por el sabor tampoco parecía tener algún tipo de veneno, así que al menos podía suponer que Potter no lo había llevado a ese lugar a matarlo por su atrevimiento pasado.

Ambos terminaron de comer en silencio y luego Potter se llevó los platos y los cubiertos al exterior para lavarlos a mano en una jarra de agua.

Era extraño como el hijo de Lord Voldemort – defensor de la pureza de la sangre y asesino de muggles – prefería hacer todas las actividades domésticas sin uso de magia.

Sin otra cosa que hacer, Draco prefirió sacar uno de los libros que había traído con el objetivo de no aburrirse y avanzar en cuanto a magia. Era un tomo a acerca de la magia sin varita, uno de sus últimos intereses y ambiciones. Aquel año tendría que dar sus EXTASIS y planeaba hacer una demostración. Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando la sombra de Potter lo cubrió.

Allí estaba él, parado junto a su hamaca con una expresión de frustración que a parecer de Draco, no auguraba nada bueno.

Potter se inclinó hacia adelante en su dirección, apoyando una mano en cada extremo de la hamaca, atrapándolo debajo de él.

– ¿a qué crees que estás jugando? – preguntó increíblemente incomodo por la posición en la que había quedado.

– curioso, iba a hacerte la misma pregunta.

– Yo no soy quien está actuando extraño – Potter estaba demasiado cerca. 

– para una persona que dice estar enamorada de mi actúas demasiado rígido cuando estoy cerca – maldita sea, así que era por eso.

– Nunca dije que estaba enamorado de ti – un brillo peligroso surcó los ojos de Potter y Draco sintió que caminaba sobre hielo delgado.

– ¿No? – Había molestia en su voz – ¿Qué fue ese beso entonces? ¿Acaso esa fue una treta para que no descubriera que planeabas traicionarnos?

Su corazón latía a gran velocidad, porque si, justamente eso era lo que había pensado. Solo su fuerza de voluntad le permitió mantener su rostro libre de cualquier reacción culpable.

– No es así.

– Entonces no te importará que haga esto… – inclinándose aún más, Potter capturó sus labios con una furia animal tal que parecía que intentaba devorarle el aliento. Draco permaneció en shock unos instantes, sin saber qué hacer.

Por un lado sus manos continuaban libres por lo que podría aprovechar la diferencia de tamaño y empujar a Potter lejos, arriesgándose a que descubriese su treta. Por el otro podía intentar corresponder y esperar a que todo terminara, porque seguro solo estaba probándole y se detendría.

Una voz en su cabeza le decía que sin importar que decisión tomase, estaría jodido.

Maldito e impredecible, Potter.

Al final optó por la acción que parecía menos arriesgada y pasando un brazo por la cintura de Potter lo atrajo hacia él profundizando aún más el beso. Potter era algo torpe debido a su inexperiencia y eso le favoreció, permitiéndole tomar el control del beso. Si tenía que ser así, al menos se iba asegurar de disfrutarlo.

Cuando se separaron Potter jadeaba en busca de aire, con sus los labios ligeramente hinchados que se unían un sonrojo semi–oculto a causa de sus mechones de cabello rebeldes, sin mencionar el brillo de éxtasis que había surgido en sus orbes azules. Draco ignoró el ligero tirón que sintió en su parte baja al ver al ex niño dorado con una expresión tan lasciva.

Una vez recuperado el aliento, Potter le sonrió.

Ese viaje iba a ser más largo de lo que pensaba.


	4. El Dominio del Lord

Los labios de Potter devoraban los suyos en un beso cargado de lujuria, mientras que los brazos del moreno rodeaban su cuello estrechándolo más hacia él, uniéndolos tanto como era físicamente posible.

Esa había sido la rutina los últimos días cada vez que los efectos del multijugos en Draco se agotaban, Potter lo arrinconaba en algún lugar de la tienda, iniciando una sesión de besos y caricias tan caliente que resultaba doloroso entre sus piernas. Puede que no amara a Potter, pero sin duda el muy bastardo estaba como quería, eso no podía negarlo.

Aunque todavía no habían llegado a algo más personal, porque cada vez que demostraba un atisbo de deseo, Potter escapaba de la carpa, dejándolo con una dolorosa erección.

– h–hay que seguir moviéndonos – habló el rubio al separarse del beso, aunque con Potter sentado sobre él con las piernas abiertas alrededor de sus caderas no era que pudiesen separarse mucho. 

– Tal vez tengas razón – jadeó el azabache y Draco se estremeció al sentir el aliento del joven en su cuello – creo que ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo – volvió a dejar un beso en sus labios y Draco otra vez lo alejó.

– hay que parar con esto.

– ¿Por qué? Yo te gusto, ¿Qué hay de malo en lo que hacemos? – Preguntó Harry con sus ojos azules brillando con intensidad – ¿acaso no beso bien?

– Tú me gustas – se obligó a decir – pero tú no sientes lo mismo por mí, ¿no piensas que es cruel llenarme de ilusiones? ¿Cuánto tiempo jugaras conmigo antes de marcharte?

Potter parpadeó sin despegar la mirada de esos brillantes ojos grises.

Draco solo lo miró esperando que aquella escusa sirviera para desalentar a Potter de seguir con ese juego.

– ¿Quién dijo que no siento lo mismo? – abrió los ojos como platos ante tal revelación.

El azabache sonreía divertido, disfrutando de las expresiones del heredero Malfoy. Pero como Draco había dicho, había que seguir moviéndose, lo que era una lástima pues estaba muy cómodo en las piernas del rubio.

– 0 –

¿Quién diría que el hermano de Albus Dumbledore había estado viviendo tan cerca de Hogwarts todo ese tiempo? Harry definitivamente no, aunque no era como que hubiese ido muchas veces a Hogsmade, durante la mayoría solo había sido su excusa para ir a la casa de los gritos para reunirse con Barty y entrenar para la futura batalla contra la orden del fénix.

El hombre los interceptó una vez se aparecieron en los límites externos de los escudos del castillo y no tardaron en aparecer los mortifagos que debían vigilar el sitio.

Aberfort los llevó dentro de su local, el Cabeza de Puerco y dio la cara ante los mortifagos que se acercaron para inspeccionar. Harry no estaba seguro de quienes eran, así que rebelarse ante ellos podía ser arriesgado.

La segunda sorpresa del día fue el pasaje secreto que conectaba Hogwarts con el Cabeza de Puerco, el cual había sido hecho por los rebeldes a inicios del año escolar. Debían admitir que era un trabajo impresionante y la adición de que solo el cuadro de Ariana Dumbledore podía abrirles el paso era interesante.

– ¡Sabia que vendrías! ¡Lo sabía, Harry! – la cabeza de Neville surgió del agujero del retrato y Harry sintió que debió suponer desde el inicio que sería él el líder de los rebeldes.

Eso también podría ser un problema. Sentía aprecio por Neville a pesar de que no fuera tan cercano a él como Ron y Hermione, pero el chico tenía un sentido de la justicia demasiado latente desde la pelea en el departamento de misterios. Aunque más que una pelea era un montaje que habían ideado para fingir la muerte de Sirius.

– ¡Neville! – sonrió correspondiendo al abrazo amistoso del chico, quien luego fue hacia Draco, quien parecía luchar para mantener su sonrisa al abrazar al león.

Luego de los saludos, Neville los llevó a través del pasadizo, seguido de Draco bajo multijugos y al final él. Mientras caminaban les habló acerca del estado de Hogwarts, como los Carrow habían iniciado un reinado del terror castigando de forma brutal a todos aquellos que no les obedecían. Además, ¿obligar a los de séptimo a lanzar imperdonables a otros alumnos? Iba a tener unas buenas _palabras_ con Alecto y Amycus cuanto todo acabase, y de paso con Severus, se supone que él era el director y debía tener en cintura a sus empleados, aunque pensándolo bien, tal solo podía dejar que Sirius se encargara de su marido.

Sus acciones desmedidas habían causado que los magos de luz se aferraran aún más contra los magos de oscuridad.

–…los que en verdad la tienen difícil son aquellos que tienen parientes que causan problemas en el exterior. A esos los toman de rehenes. – Continuó Neville – El viejo Xeno Lovegood se estaba excediendo con sus críticas en El Quisquilloso, así que se llevaron a Luna cuando regresaba de sus vacaciones.

Por sus palabras estaba claramente angustiado por el destino de la chica.

Luna, otra de las residentes obligatorias de Potter Manor, pero al contrario de lo que Neville pensaba no era por las palabras de su padre que había sido encerrada, sino porque ella sabía demasiado. Luna había sido la única que sospechó de él, dejándole pequeñas pistas a lo largo de los años. Dejarla sola por más tiempo habría puesto en peligro su fachada de salvador. Aunque actualmente podía decir que la chica se había convencido de que lado era el mejor, en especial cuando supo a cerca de las mejoras que habrían para las criaturas mágicas.

Harry miró a Neville y sonrió internamente, tal vez podría usar eso a su favor más adelante.

– 0 –

Todos los estudiantes habían sido llamados al gran comedor por el director, Severus Snape.

Las mesas grandes y largas mesas de madera que pertenecían a cada casa habían desaparecido, por lo que los estudiantes a partir de quinto año estaban de pie uno detrás de otro en distintas filas, separados sus colores de casa.

Alecto y su hermano, Amycus estaban de pie sobre la tarima, uno en cada esquina del salón, vigilando a los estudiantes y a los maestros, como McGonagall, estaba junto a los demás profesores detrás de Snape.

El hombre hizo una mueca de desagrado ante todo el teatro que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo, solo esperaba que el Señor Tenebroso le concediese unas buenas vacaciones después de eso.

– Como muchos sabrán, esta mañana el señor Potter ha sido visto rondando en los alrededores de Hogsmade, se cree que está siendo ayudado por alguien dentro del castillo. El señor Potter es considerado un traidor a ojos del ministerio, al igual que todo aquel que lo ayude. Pero el señor Tenebroso es compasivo y si la persona que está ayudando al traidor lo entrega, será perdonado.

Hubo murmullos mientras los estudiantes se miraban entre sí, cuando una figura cubierta de una capucha negra salió del tumulto.

Los estudiantes se alejaron de la figura y Potter sonrió al quitarse la capucha.

– parece que tiene un pequeño problema de seguridad, profesor – dijo Potter con burla a la par que la puertas del gran comedor volvían a abrirse revelando a los miembros de la Orden y los jóvenes del E.D. – tal vez más que eso.

Los miembros avanzaron cubriendo a los estudiantes. Kingley y Bill Weasley dispararon hacia Alecto y Amycus potentes encantamientos aturdidores, haciéndolos caer al suelo. Esos dos eran unos incompetentes.

– ¿ha disfrutado de su nuevo puesto, profesor? – Siguió hablando Potter – ¿valió la pena matar a Dumbledore ese día? ¿Lo disfrutó?

– Más bien ha sido un dolor en el trasero – se quejó – pero si, disfrute matando a ese bastardo.

– Yo también lo disfrute – agregó Potter descolocando a su audiencia cuando múltiples hechizos estallaron en la sala y pronto cada uno de los miembros de la orden cayeron petrificados a los pies del Gran comedor.

Hubo gritos de parte de todos los grupos de estudiantes cuando entre sus filas algunos de los estudiantes comenzaron a cambiar rebelando a los mortifagos del círculo interno como los hermanos Lestrange, el viejo Avery, Lucius Malfoy, el no tan muerto Sirius Black, Peter Pettegrew, entre otros.

– Levántenlos, quiero que vean esto – ordenó Harry a los hombres, quienes no perdieron, posicionando.

– ¡¿señor Potter, que es esto?! – el rostro de McGonagall solo reflejaba horror.

– ¿esto? – Señalo con el pulgar a los hombres y mujeres petrificados – solo ayudo a mi padre, profesora.

Entonces el gran ventanal de cristal del Gran Comedor fue atravesado por una figura cubierta en tinieblas, la cual sobrevoló a los estudiantes y maestros, quienes gritaban de terror reconociendo al hombre detrás de aquel velo.

Los mortifagos presentes se arrodillaron ante su señor cuando la oscuridad se dispersó de su cuerpo, revelando al hermoso hombre de crueles ojos rojos, obligando a los estudiantes a hacer lo mismo. Al final solo Harry y Lord Voldemort permanecieron de pie, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, pero entonces Potter agachó la cabeza y se arrodilló ante el lord.

– tal como dije, los últimos miembros de la Orden del Fénix están a tu disposición.

– haz hecho un buen trabajo, hijo – Harry sintió un _deja vú_ ante las exclamaciones de sorpresa por parte de los presentes.

– ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto, Harry?! – gritó Neville con desesperación.

Si, definitivamente era un _deja vú_.

Harry solo se puso de pie con una expresión relajada, miró a su padre y cuando este asintió, sonrió.

– ¿Hacer qué? ¿Por ayudar a mi familia? ¿Por acabar con el hombre que me destrozó a la vida? Incluso Luna comprendió que lo que estoy haciendo es lo correcto – ante la mención de la chica, los ojos de Neville ardieron con ira antes de que arrojara una _bombarda_ que Harry desvió con un escudo hacia el techo, el cual retumbo dejando caer algunos escombros – deberías tener cuidado, no querrás herir a alguien por error.

Entonces un rayo de magia atravesó de la habitación y Neville cayó petrificado.

– Ya te habías tardado – dijo Harry a Draco, quien sostenía su varita de espino desde el grupo de Gryffindor.

– Parecías bastante cómodo – se excusó el rubio y Harry casi soltó una risa, casi.

– ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora, Harry? – preguntó el Lord mientras sus vasallos se llevaban a los petrificados haciéndolos levitar fuera del salón.

– Creo que iré a casa, hay algunas cosas que debemos resolver – dijo haciendo referencia a sus nuevos prisioneros – luego me gustaría volver a Hogwarts a terminar el último curso.

– Con mis enseñanzas y las de Barty estás más capacitado que tus compañeros – dijo Tom alzando una ceja.

– Entonces podré dar mis EXTASIS sin problema, además hay algo que me interesa en ese lugar – al lord no le pasó desapercibido como los ojos de su hijo iban hacia el heredero Malfoy.

Así que por eso había insistido tanto en que Malfoy lo acompañara. Iba tener una buena charla con él en cuanto estuviesen a solas, pensó a la par que el guardapelo en su pecho emitía cierto calor. Parecía que no era el único con esa idea.

– Resolveremos eso más tarde – declaró.

Su mirada carmín se cruzó con la de Severus, quien ya se había puesto de pie. El pocionista por su parte miró a los profesores dando a entender con una mirada lo que quería. En menos de dos minutos los jefes de casa desaparecieron junto a sus perturbados alumnos, así que ahora solo habían cinco personas en el Gran comedor (Harry detuvo a Draco de irse junto a los otros Slytherin)

– Tu vienes conmigo – le dijo con sus ojos azules sosteniendo el brazo del rubio.

Notó la mirada venenosa de Astoria Greengrass para su persona, así que respondió pegándose aún más al rubio y guiñándole el ojo no tan sutilmente. Él era un lord oscuro y si quería algo, lo conseguía.

– Espero que sigas haciendo un buen trabajo, Severus – dijo el Lord ignorando olímpicamente la atmosfera que cubría a su hijo y al Malfoy.

Por el bien de su salud mental, Snape siguió su ejemplo.

– Así será, mi lord. ¿Qué quiere que haga con los Carrow? – señaló los dos cuerpos que seguían tendidos en el suelo.

– Supe por los informes que no han hecho un buen trabajo como maestros, que era su labor principal, así que me los enviaré a otro lugar que necesite sus habilidades destructivas.

Snape estaba más que contesto con esa decisión, aunque su expresión eternamente amarga no varió ni un solo milímetro.

– en cambio… dejare a Black encargado del puesto de Artes oscuras y no te preocupes, he eliminado la maldición que dejé en el puesto.

– Señor… 

– ahora nos retiraremos, creo que tu marido tiene algo que conversar contigo, algo sobre “no visitarlo en los último seis meses, ni siquiera para yule”

Tom bajó de la tarima para ir hacia su hijo y su acompañante, mientras que Sirius Black atravesaba el salón en línea recta hacia su marido, pero para cuando este llegó a Severus, ya habían desaparecido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veo gente muerta...
> 
> En wattpad muchos lloraron por el destino de Neville y tantos otros. ¿es lo mismo aqui?


	5. Magia y Adicción

Entre risas, Harry se dejó caer en su mullida cama, mandando a volar sus zapatos y los lentes falsos a alguna esquina de la habitación, relajándose al fin, sin importarle que su padre le estuviese hablando desde el otro lado de la puerta. Sabía lo que quería hablar, lo notó por la mirada hostil que le había dado a Draco una vez estuvieron a solas los tres en la mansión. Así que lo primero que hizo al llegar fue agarrar a Draco del brazo y llevarlo lo más lejos posible del Lord Oscuro y sus interrogatorios.

Giró la cabeza para ver a Draco, que estaba parado en medio de la habitación, mirando la puerta de alerce negro con pánico.

– No te preocupes, no va a derribar la puerta, quita esa cara de espanto – comentó burlón.

– Puede que sea tu padre pero sigue siendo el señor Oscuro – cuando los golpes se detuvieron Draco se permitió suspirar ya más tranquilo.

– Tiene asuntos más urgentes ahora que tenemos a la Orden – Harry se sentó con las piernas cruzadas entre sí, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, causando que su revoltosa melena azabache se agitara.

Draco recordó los rostros horrorizados de esos hombres y mujeres, al igual que los de sus compañeros al ver como Harry se arrodillaba ante el lord, para luego ser recibido con los brazos abiertos por este. Para mañana muchos de ellos ya no estarían vivos y eso genero una pregunta en Draco.

– ¿Qué hay de los Weasley? Ellos también estaban con la orden – había visto que Potter tuvo un trato especial la comadreja, pero no estaba seguro si aquello se mantendría para toda la familia.

– Si no los asesiné antes ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo ahora? – habló con un tono que decía “es obvio” – además, si quiero que Ron se una a mi definitivamente no debo lastimar a los que ama.

– Tienes mucho interés por el Weasley ¿en verdad piensas que se unirá a ti? – Weasley era terco como una mula y dudaba que cualquier cosa que dijera Potter cambiase la forma en que él lo veía.

Por eso su voz había sonado tan despectiva que Harry entendió su pregunta de otra forma.

– ¿Estas celoso? – Draco lo miró incrédulo.

¿En verdad pensaba que estaba celoso? ¡¿Y de Weasley?! Nada más alejado de la realidad.

– Estas delirando, Potter.

Harry gateó sobre el colchón hacia el extremo de la cama que era más cercano a Draco para mirarlo más de cerca. Tenían los brazos cruzados y una ceja ligeramente más alzada que la otra en un rictus de desagrado casi idéntico a los que había visto en él los seis años que habían estado juntos en Hogwarts.

– Así que ya no me llamas “lord”, es más interesante así – sonrió de lado y Draco apartó la mirada.

Harry se puso de pie y cortó la distancia entre ambos, sujetando los brazos de Draco sin aplicar mucha fuerza, simplemente lo suficiente para que no se pudiese apartar de él.

– Ron es como mi hermano, solo por eso quiero que esté conmigo.

– ¡ya te dije que no estoy celoso! ¡Y no tienes que explicarme nada! No somos nada de todas formas.

Draco vio como los ojos de Potter se oscurecían y su sonrisa menguaba hasta solo ser una mueca. Esa visión causó que algo dentro de él se retorciera de forma desagradable. Mal. Algo debía estar terriblemente mal con él.

Quiso apartarse, pero el agarre de Potter alrededor de sus brazos se volvió más brusco.

– ¿crees que besaría a alguien que no es nada para mí?

Esa era la primera vez que veía en los ojos de Harry un dolor así y eso solo lo hizo sentirse peor. Fue ese sentimiento el que lo llevó a decir las siguientes palabras:

– lo siento, Harry, no quise insinuar eso.

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, notó Harry y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente una vez más. Podía sentir como sus orejas ardían al igual que sus mejillas.

– Es mi culpa – dijo al fin – nunca te lo pedí formalmente, incluso cuando me dijiste eso en el bosque.

Ah cierto. Aquella actuación que había hecho al intentar que Harry pierda el interés sobre él, pero mirando donde estaba había dado un resultado totalmente opuesto. En especial porque en lugar de congelar el corazón de Harry, fue el suyo propio el que se calentó solo con su presencia.

Cuando Harry librero sus brazos, Draco en lugar de apartarse, rodeó su cadera atrayéndolo a su propio pecho. La diferencia de estaturas jugó a su favor, permitiéndole hundir su nariz entre los risos de negro azabache. Olía ligeramente a sudor, pero descubrió que no era desagradable, sino que incluso le hacía querer hundirse aún más en él.

Sintió como Harry se aferraba la túnica de su uniforme, pudiendo sentir la frialdad de sus manos aun a través de la tela. Harry ya lo había tocado antes, pero ¿Cómo se sentiría su piel sobre la suya?

– Draco – el azabache levantó la cabeza y sus ojos ya no eran un mar tormentoso, tampoco el hielo glaciar. Sino un hermoso y cálido cielo en el que Draco podía perderse si no era cuidadoso.

La mano derecha del moreno ascendió hasta alcanzar la mejilla del contrario.

– ¿quieres ser mi pareja? – el corazón del joven sangre pura latió velozmente. Ni siquiera necesitó pensarlo, la respuesta ya había salido de sus labios.

– si quiero.

Harry sonrió aún más abiertamente.

Lo siguiente que supo era que había sido arrojado sobre la cama y que ahora Harry estaba sobre él devorando sus labios, pero esta vez él no iba a dejarse comer por el azabache.

Elevó su sus manos sosteniendo la cabeza del moreno con la izquierda y su cintura con la derecha, impidiendo que se alejara y por su lado aumento la rudeza del beso ahogando los pequeños gemidos que salían de la boca de Harry. 

Había tenido parejas antes, pero los labios de Harry eran tan malditamente deliciosos que era imposible conformarse con solo una probada, lo quería todo.

El oxígeno era necesario y solo la sensación de sus pulmones quemándose al desearlo impidió que siguieran adelante con el beso.

Ver a Draco jadeando de esa forma debajo de él había sido uno de los sueños húmedos más recurrentes para Harry a partir de quinto año y que ese sueño se hiciese realidad lo inundaba de dicha.

Sin esperar más, Harry volvió a atacar los labios de Draco, a la par que usaba sus manos para deshacer los nudos de la túnica y luego abrir los botones de la camisa blanca, revelando su piel suave y nívea, con los músculos ligeramente acentuados en la parte del vientre. Esa sola visión era suficiente para darle una dolorosa erección. 

Draco se dejó hacer y ayudó a Harry a quitarle toda la ropa que cubría la mitad superior de su cuerpo, pero no fue el único así. Harry aun vestía la ropa muggle que había empacado, unos jeans algo ajustados en el área del trasero, zapatillas que ya habían desaparecido, una camiseta y una sudadera desteñida. Ni la camiseta ni la sudadera duraron mucho tiempo sobre la piel del moreno.

No solo las manos de Harry eran frías, Draco pronto comprobó que toda su piel lo era y se sintió bien al ver como el moreno se estremecía ante su toque.

Hubo un cambio de roles y ahora era el azabache quien estaba contra el colchón, con el de ojos mercurio sentado sobre su vientre. Su erección, aun atrapada entre sus pantalones golpeaba contra las nalgas del rubio con cada movimiento que este hacía al repartir besos sobre su pecho y cuello, entonces, cuando los dientes de Draco atraparon uno de sus pezones no pudo reprimir sus gemidos, así que lo abrazó en busca de placeres aún mayores.

– Amo Harry

Ambos muchachos gritaron de la impresión de tener unos grandes ojos verdes mirándolos desde la puerta y se separaron rápidamente con los rostros rojos de vergüenza.

– ¿Qué ocurre Poppy? – la elfina no se inmutó ante la situación, era la criatura viva más vieja en los terrenos de la mansión y no era la primera vez que se topaba con una situación similar.

Harry era demasiado similar a sus padres en su opinión.

– Hay problemas en el ala oeste, los invitados del amo están inquietos y han causado en desastre en el gran salón.

– Ugh, _carajo_ – maldijo Harry, poniéndose de pie para buscar su ropa – no salgas de aquí Draco, mi padre podría planear emboscarte en cuanto des un paso fuera de la habitación.

– ¿no intentara matarme o sí? – Harry terminó de atarse el último zapato y negó.

– No lo dejaré, pero intentará intimidarte – suspiró con resignación – ya lo conoces, él solo respeta a los poderosos y desde el incidente de Dumbledore no te tiene en muy alta estima.

Vio la preocupación en los ojos de Draco y se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

– No te preocupes por él, solo se preocupa por mí – le susurró al oído – con el tiempo se le pasará, en especial cuando papá este con nosotros.

Esa última oración hizo que Draco sintiera curiosidad. No era la primera vez que mencionara a James Potter como si fuese a regresar, pero por lo que sabía, el padre de Harry había muerto en el valle de Godric hace dieciséis años. Y hasta donde sabía no había forma de resucitar a los muertos, pero lo mismo habían pensado del Lord Oscuro y allí estaba, vivito y coleando.

– Volveré pronto – Harry besó sus labios con ternura antes de seguir a la elfina fuera del dormitorio.

Una vez solo, Draco se dejó caer sobre el colchón con el corazón aun bombeando como loco sobre su pecho e inconsciente llevó su mano a sus labios, los cuales seguían tibios, con la sensación fantasmal de los labios del moreno aun moviéndose sobre ellos.

Giró sobre sí mismo notando que las almohadas también olían como Harry.

Inconscientemente apegó su rostro más y más a la tela hasta que solo podía oler a Harry, entonces un cosquilleo apareció en su vientre. Jadeó y abrazó la almohada como si del azabache se tratase.

Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado, al igual que sus parpados. Había sido un día muy agotador, con la toma de Hogwarts, el multijugos, la captura de la orden y el espectáculo del Lord. Solo pensar en ello lo hacía bostezar.

La habitación era cálida, así que solo se cubrió con su capa escolar y cerró los ojos, dejando que Morfeo lo reclamase.

– 0 –

Acomodó su cabello hacia atrás mientras atravesaba pasillo tras pasillo, sintiendo el movimiento de su varita entre los pliegues de su manga. Al abrirse la última puerta, que había sido sellada desde el exterior se topó con una escena peculiar, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Los Weasley y los Tonks siendo suprimidos por los diez elfos domésticos que, aparte de Poppy, trabajaban en la mansión. Todos flotaban a causa de la magia de los elfos, sin poder tocarse unos a otros y sin poder realizar encantamientos sin varita.

En cualquier otro momento habría sido una situación un tanto cómica pero le habían interrumpido a mitad de algo bueno con Draco, por lo que estaba bastante enojado para ese punto.

– ¿me pueden decir que está sucediendo aquí? – preguntó mirando a los distintos personajes.

– Lord Harry, estos hombres estaban actuando de manera grosera en cuanto despertaron, dañaron valiosos tapices de la familia por lo que tuvimos que detenerlos.

– está bien Scar, me encargare.

– ¡Harry!

– Ah, hola profesor Lupin – saludó desganado – lamento no haber asistido a su boda, pero me han dicho que Teddy es todo un encanto.

– ¡¿Dónde está mi nieto/hijo?! – gritaron Andromeda y Nimphadora a la vez.

– un gusto conocerla Sra Tonks, Dora, es bueno verte también, no los vi en Hogwarts así que supongo que fueron Barty y Narcissa quienes los trajeron.

– ¡responde la pregunta! – Ted Tonks lucía muy enojado, como buen Hufflepuff su lealtad y amor a su familia superaba al temor de la muerte.

– ya decía yo que…

– detrás del pequeño…

– Harry…

– había algo…

–…muy oscuro.

Fred y George eran los únicos que no luchaban y de hecho parecían bastante entretenidos al flotar de un lado a otro.

– También me da gusto verlos a ustedes – sonrió Harry levemente – y en cuanto al pequeño, está a salvo en manos de Narcissa Malfoy.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– no pongan esa cara, ella cuidara bien de su sobrino, no es inexperta en el tema – sacó su varita y se acercó a Remus.

Los elfos lo bajaron del techo para que Harry pudiese examinarlo de mejor forma. El azabache dio un par de vueltas alrededor del licántropo, antes de volver a pararse en frente de este. Remus tenía el ceño fruncido por la furia, pero eso no sería por mucho tiempo.

Apuntó la varita a la cien del hombre murmurando en una lengua extraña.

Cuando Remus quedó inconsciente la habitación volvió a estallar en gritos que solo aumentaron el mal humor del joven mago.

Con Sirius habían tenido que pasar horas luego el efecto del lavado de cerebro desapareciera para que despertara, pero ese día no tenía ni la paciencia ni el tiempo para eso. Así que ordenó a uno de los elfos traer una poción pimentónica que vertió en la garganta del licántropo.

Remus despertó abriendo los ojos como platos y haciendo un gesto de nauseas.

– No vayas a vomitarlo o volverás a quedar inconsciente – el hombre alzó la cabeza y tosió, pero no vomitó.

– Eso se sintió fatal… – gruñó Remus por lo bajo.

Si no fuera por la magia del elfo que lo sostenía, Harry estaba seguro que el hombre ni siquiera podría estar en pie.

– Sirius estuvo con vómitos durante dos semanas, así que podrías estar peor – guardo su varita entre sus ropas.

– Eso hubiera sido interesante de ver, el bastardo era el único de los cuatro que nunca se enfermó – Remus sonrió sin furia en sus ojos.

– Qué bueno es tenerte de vuelta – dijo Harry con sinceridad.

– A mí también me agrada volver a ser yo mismo – Remus lo miró a él y luego a los otros que flotaban a su alrededor, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los de Dora y sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente de rojo.

– creo que tendrás mucho que explicar.

– ¿eh? Espera, no pensaras dejarme solo con ellos.

– Tu eres el adulto y seguro les explicaras mejor que yo, además tengo algunos asuntos que atender, los elfos te ayudaran con lo que necesites – se excusó, pero dos personas no pasaron por alto su apuro.

– ¡Saluda de nuestra parte a Malfoy! – gritaron los gemelos con sonrisas maliciosas cuando Harry estuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

– ¿espera como que Malfoy? – Preguntó Remus mirándolo – ¡Harry!

El azabache cerró la puerta y comenzó a correr para ir directamente a su habitación cuando una figura atravesó su camino.

– tú y yo tenemos todavía una charla pendiente, Harrizon.

Con su camino siendo obstaculizado por el Lord oscuro no había manera de escapar. Harry tuvo que resignarse y seguir a su padre hacia su oficina para la que seguramente sería la charla más incómoda de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry solo quería echar un polvo, pero el lord tiene otros planes. 
> 
> Planes que incluyen un Draco Malfoy desterrado a la Antártida para que deje de corromper a su niño. Lástima que Harry no lo va a dejar.


	6. Una Reunion Esperada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo que muchos esperaban.

La charla con su padre se había extendido más de lo que había querido. Su padre estaba totalmente en contra de que se uniese a Draco de cualquier forma, considerando al chico como indigno de tenerlo y todas esas cosas que diría un padre celoso. Incluso dijo que Draco solo estaba tratando de seducirlo para que los Malfoy obtuvieran una vez más su favor luego de todos sus fracasos anteriores.

Tuvo que mantenerse firme y debatir todos los puntos de su padre en una discusión que duró al menos tres horas. Solo se detuvieron porque el Horrocrux de su papá intervino mandándolos a los dos a volar con un pulso mágico bastante potente.

Luego de eso tuvieron que ir a Irlanda, para buscar los últimos ingredientes para el ritual que traería a su padre de vuelta y para cuando fueron a la tumba de Fleamont Potter ya era de noche. Él quiso dar sus respetos a su abuelo, pero su padre rápidamente se lo llevó de allí.

Recordó que Sirius le había dicho que Fleamont se opuso con todas sus fuerzas al matrimonio de sus padres, aunque no supo si su abuela Euphemia pensaba igual.

De todas formas no importaba, ambos fallecieron antes de su concepción.

Harry regresó a su habitación más cansado que la vez que tuvo que enfrentar el Colacuerno Húngaro durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Cerró la puerta de la habitación que ahora estaba sumergido en penumbras, lo que era normal ya que eran las tres de la madrugada

Aun con la oscuridad, pudo ver la figura de Draco sobre su cama y solo esa imagen le dio algo de energía. Y aunque le hubiese gustado ir directamente a su lado, estaba hecho un asco luego de profanar tumbas y entrar a cuevas antiguas, así que su primera parada fue el baño.

Una vez estuvo duchado salió del baño envuelto en una toalla, porque había olvidado llevar una muda de ropa. Revisó si Draco aún seguía dormido, pero el rubio estaba en la misma posición que cuando entró, respirando de forma tranquila mientras abrazaba una de las almohadas. Con confianza quitó la toalla de su cadera y terminó de secarse el cuerpo antes de vestirse con uno de los pijamas de había allí.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, la cual estaba cálida gracias a Draco y arrebatando la almohada de los brazos del rubio, se coló entre el espacio que había quedado y lo abrazo, apoyando su frente en su pecho, solo entonces notó que el pulso de Draco estaba muy acelerado.

– Fingir estar dormido para espiarme mientras me cambiaba, no sabía que fueras tan pervertido, Draco – susurró Harry.

El aliento del moreno chocando contra su piel le producía un leve cosquilleo a Draco, aun a través de la camisa.

– no fue a propósito, cuando abrí los ojos me topé con esa vista y vaya vista que era – Harry sintió sus mejillas calentarse, pero eso no impidió que sonriera salvajemente.

– No es justo que tú me hayas visto desnudo y yo no a ti – se quejó colando una de sus manos por las piernas del rubio hasta llegar a su trasero dándose un fuerte apretón que hizo a Draco jadear – hm, eres bastante sensible allí.

– Tú eres el verdadero pervertido – se quejó Draco, aunque por su tono no estaba molesto.

Harry pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Draco atrayéndolo hacia él una vez más. Soltó un bostezo mientras que sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco.

– Te quiero, Draco.

– También te quiero, Harry, ahora duérmete.

El somnoliento azabache obedientemente siguió la orden, cayendo dormido como un tronco en cuestión de segundos con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su pareja. Draco no tardó en seguirlo.

– 0 –

Las semanas pasaron, pero al fin Plutón estuvo en el punto deseado, al igual que la luna. No había necesidad de esperar más. Padre e hijo pronto se pusieron manos a la obra en los jardines de la Potter Manor, atentos hasta el más ínfimo detalle que pudiese perturbar de alguna forma el ritual. Solo tendrían una oportunidad, no había espacio para errores.

Velas flotantes alumbraban su camino y el gran caldero que contenía un líquido negro, similar a la brea, que emitía un vapor de color violeta. Tom dejó caer los últimos ingredientes dentro del caldero, pétalos de Lycoris radiata, plumas de una lechuza negra y los huesos hurtados de Fleamont Potter.

– _oramos al hades, para que puedas encontrar el camino de regreso al lado de los que te aman_ – mientras recitaba, Tom retiró el guardapelo de su cuello y lo dejó caer en la mescla – _porque tu tiempo en la tierra no ha acabado, reclama el cuerpo y deja que la sangre vuelva a correr por tus venas y que carne vuelva a cubrir tus huesos._

Harry no dudó en acercarse al caldero y tal como lo había hecho hacia cinco años, estiró su brazo derecho hacia el caldero mientras que con la otra, tomaba la daga que su padre le ofrecía y en un rápido movimiento cortó su palma, permitiendo que la sangre escurriese hacia el caldero. Todo eso bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes.

Luego fue el turno de Sirius. Tomó el cuchillo de las manos de Harry y cortó dos de sus dedos. El hombre ni siquiera gritó o hizo algún gesto por el dolor, solo vendó sus heridas y se retiró junto a Harry, pero nunca sin perder la vista del caldero.

Draco observó la escena con un nudo en la garganta, aquella era magia muy oscura, pero que al contrario de la naturaleza destructiva que los magos ordinarios le daban, era un símbolo de esperanza para aquella familia, sin importar los sacrificios que tuviesen que dar.

El agua se volvía turbia entonces y comenzó a girar formando un remolino. El negro se deshizo transformándose en un blanco tan puro como el de la leche, las velas ardieron con la intensidad de una antorcha, quemándose en segundos y las runas que habían sido grabadas en el suelo, brillaron cuando de pronto, una bruma de plata surgió desde la oscuridad, arrastrándose por los pies de los presentes hasta el caldero, en donde se hundió.

Todo quedó sumido en el silencio.

Entonces una figura cubierta de blanco se alzó desde el caldero con aire solemne, mirando a los presentes con unos inusuales ojos tan amarillos como los de un basilisco.

Después de dieciséis años los pulmones de James Potter volvieron a llenarse de aire, su sangre volvió a recorrer sus venas, dándole el calor de la vida y sus ojos llorosos vislumbraron una sonrisa que creyó no poder volver a ver.

– ¿Tom? – el lord oscuro no tardó en reaccionar ante el llamado de su esposo.

– estoy aquí, James – Tom retiró su propia túnica de sus hombros y cubrió con ella la desnudez de su marido antes de que cualquier otro se acercara.

En cuando el heredero de Slytherin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, James abandonó el frio caldero de un salto y lo abrazó como no había podido hacerlo en todos esos años. Tom lo sostuvo firmemente entre sus brazos, como si creyera que al soltarlo este volvería a desaparecer y cuando por fin su mente asimiló que en verdad James estaba otra vez junto a él, lo besó.

Sus labios eran aún más dulces de lo que recordaba y ni siquiera los restos amargos de la pasión hacían que el lord oscuro retrocediera. Tom devoró la boca de James, acariciando con la punta de su lengua los labios contrarios hasta que el propio James le permitió la entrada.

Tom una vez más se sintió completo.

– ¡Consíganse una habitación! – gritó Sirius rompiendo la burbuja en la que la pareja se había sumido. 

Tom gruño por lo bajo al recordar que tenían audiencia. En cambio, James sonrió emocionado al ver a su viejo amigo.

– ¡Canuto!

– ¡Cornamenta!

El animago canino sonrió con alegría autentica al correr hacia James. Sus intenciones habían sido abrazarlo, pero Tom no parecía muy dispuesto a soltar a su marido, dándole a Sirius una mirada de advertencia. Así que al final solo se conformó con un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

– Sirius, tu mano… – James se horrorizó al ver los vendajes alrededor de la mano del heredero Black.

– Esto no es nada, habrías hecho lo mismo por mí si estuvieses en mi lugar.

– Estira tu brazo – ordenó Tom.

Sirius parpadeó un par de veces confundido antes de acatar la orden.

El Lord Oscuro alzó su varita, tocando con la punta la palma de la mano herida del animago. Un líquido plateado comenzó a escurrirse de la varita y como si tuviese vida propia comenzó a arrastrarse hasta sus heridas tomando el lugar de sus dedos faltantes.

Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido y movió sus nuevos dedos como si aún no lo creyese. Estos funcionaban igual que los reales y aunque eran de metal no pesaban en lo absoluto. 

– Gracias, mi Lord – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Un carraspeo se escuchó de fondo y Sirius sonrió a su ahijado.

– Hay alguien que quiere conocerte – dijo a James, apartándose hacia un costado.

La creación del Horrocrux siempre deja algún rastro y como en su marido, esta se manifestó en sus ojos, cambiándolos a un color dorado antinatural, pero también esto permitió que al resucitar ya no tuviese la necesidad de usar sus lentes, viendo todo a su alrededor con extrema claridad.

Aun así, necesitó un par de segundos antes de poder darse cuenta de quién era el joven que estaba delante de él.

– ¿Harry? ¿Hijo, eres tú en verdad?

Draco y Harry se miraron entre sí. El azabache lucía nervioso y Draco apretó su mano, dándole el último empujón que necesitaba.

– si papá, soy yo – Harry soltó la mano de Draco y dio un par de pasos antes de detenerse otra vez y mirar al rubio. Pensó un instante y volvió a tomar su mano y ya con su pareja junto a él, se acercó a James.

– mira cuanto has crecido, eres casi idéntico a mí, aunque esos ojos son cien por ciento de Tom.

– Lástima que también heredara tu estatura, Cornamenta, el mal de los Potter nunca falla – bromeó, Sirius recibiendo malas miradas por parte de los últimos dos Potter.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio durante aquel intercambio padre–hijo, sintiendo como la mirada de Voldemort quemaba su nuca. A pesar de los días de convivencia, el Lord todavía lo consideraba un intruso, indigno de Harry. Había intentado acorralarlo para interrogarlo en más de una ocasión, pero Harry siempre lograba llegar a tiempo para rescatarlo.

– ¿Y quién es él?

– Él es mi pareja, Draco Malfoy – al oír su nombre, Draco salió de sus pensamientos para toparse con que ahora el cónyuge del Lord también tenía la mirada fija sobre él con una expresión carente de emociones.

– Así que el hijo de Lucius y Narcissa…

Draco había escuchado que James Potter tenía una mente retorcida, creativo a la hora de hacer sufrir a aquellos que le desagradaban. Su padrino podía atestiguar eso. 

– es un gusto conocerlo, sr Potter.

Harry sonrió, rodeando la cintura de Draco con su brazo de la misma forma posesiva con la que Tom rodeaba a James.

Sirius apenas se aguantaba la risa. El parecido familiar no era solo físico.

James notó el peculiar movimiento y negó mentalmente, parcialmente divertido, pero también preocupado por el joven Malfoy. Si Harry se parecía a Tom en ese sentido, incluso si Draco no amara a Harry, este nunca lo dejaría ir, aun si para eso tuviera que encadenarlo. Porque los Gaunt aman para siempre y con locura.

Pero parecía que el jovencito estaba de acuerdo, por lo que no tendría que ayudar a su hijo a buscar las cadenas.

– Bien, creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar. El Horrocrux solo pudo transmitirme un poco de un información – se detuvo y giró hacia el caldero. Levantó la manga de su túnica y hundió el brazo en el líquido blanco, hasta que al fin encontró el colgante y se lo extendió a su marido.

– Parece que tendremos que encontrar un nuevo lugar para él – dijo tomando el colgante y colocándolo en su cuello.

James disfrutó de la imagen de su marido con su horrocrux encima. Bajo la túnica solo usaba una camisa blanca que se había traslucido ligeramente cuando se abrazaron. Tal parecía que Tom leyó su pensamiento, porque lo sujetó de la cadera, para luego cargarlo y dando una escueta despedida, desapareció junto a su marido dentro de las paredes de la mansión.

– Creo que será mejor no entrar por ahora… quien sabe si lograron aguantar hasta llegar a su dormitorio – se quejó Harry. 

– No los culpes, han estado en abstinencia por 17 años – Sirius les dio una sonrisa socarrona – bueno ahí resuélvanlo ustedes.

– Espera… – y desapareció.

Draco y Harry se miraron el uno al otro hasta que los ojos del Gryffindor brillaron con una intensidad que hizo estremecer a Draco. Al menos el jardín era cálido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Tom no le gusta Fleamont y a Fleamont no le gusta Tom.   
> A Euphemia no le gusta Tom, pero ama a James.  
> James ama a Tom. 
> 
> ¿Qué drama se esconde aquí?


	7. Historia

Draco siguió a Harry con la duda brillando en sus ojos. Apenas puesto puesto un pie en Hogwarts cuando el azabache le pidió que lo siguiera. El viaje en carruaje lo había dejado agotado. Los abraxas eran hermosos, pero demasiado tiempo sobre ellos podían causar vértigo a cualquiera que no estuviese acostumbrado y ni siquiera su tiempo como jugador de Quidditch lo ayudó en esa tarea. En fin. Cuando bajaron del carro esperaron en las puertas del castillo al segundo carruaje. Apenas aterrizó, una cabeza pelirroja y una castaña muy enmarañada bajaron ya preparados.

Harry había estado muy emocionado cuando le contó que había resuelto sus problemas con Ron y Hermione. Pero Draco no estaba seguro de en qué momento eso había pasado.

Gracias a la vigilancia de lord Voldemort sobre su persona, permanecía al lado de Harry casi todo el tiempo como medida de seguridad. Más aun después de que el lord en verdad lograra acorralarlo una vez. En aquella ocasión el señor oscuro lo interrogó a cerca de su relación con Harry, sus intenciones y todo el teatro que haría un padre sobreprotector. El problema vino cuando amenazó en usar legemancia en él. Sus barreras eran buenas, pero jamás al nivel de lord Voldemort y él lo sabía. Draco temió por lo que sucedería si el Lord viese sus mentiras. Por más que ahora sus sentimientos fuesen genuinos, estaba seguro de que Voldemort no lo vería así. Si Harry y su padre no hubiesen llegado a tiempo, quien sabe que hubiera pasado.

Harry no volvió a dejarlo las dos semanas que permanecieron en la residencia Potter.

Incluso lo acompañaba en sus visitas a los “prisioneros”. Fue testigo de cómo la comadreja insultaba a su pareja ya él mismo, con un lenguaje especialmente florido en cada visita, sin dar su brazo a torcer. Y aunque la nacida de muggles hablaba con él, sus valores no le permitirían nunca ponerse del lado de ellos.

Harry estuvo desanimado por aquel desenlace. E incluso Draco pensó siguiente que estaba a punto de rendirse, pero entonces Harry lo dejó una noche solo y al día, tanto Weasley como Granger parecían más abiertos a las ideas. En realidad, las aceptaron por completo, incluso lo hicieron con su relación.

La comadreja incluso le sonrió y le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

Amaba a Harry, pero incluso él temía preguntar algunas cosas y tal vez era mejor así.

\- ¿nos encontramos más tarde junto al lago? - preguntó Harry a sus dos amigos.

Los dos leones asintieron antes de perderse por uno de los pasillos.

Fue entonces cuando Harry tomó su mano y lo llevó por distintos pasillos. Era medio día y los estudiantes los miraban con distintos sentimientos. El miedo era el principal. Ni siquiera los de su año se atrevían a mirarlos por mucho tiempo, lo que era normal considerando lo que había pasado la última vez que estaba estado en el castillo.

Pronto ese recorrido se hizo más y más familiar para Draco, hasta que ambos estaban frente a la puerta de la sala de los Menesteres.

Luego de la toma de Hogwarts, el lugar había sido sellado por el propio Lord Voldemort.

Cuando la magia de Harry rompió las runas, la gran puerta negra se abrió ante ellos para mostrar una habitación que Draco conocía bien. No en balde había pasado un año entero en su interior reparando el armario evanescente.

Draco recordó como Harry lo había perseguido durante todo el año escolar, incluso una vez lo había seguido al baño donde acabaron gritándose el uno al otro, hasta que Potter se fue. En ese tiempo pensó que Harry sospechaba que era aliado de Voldemort y deseaba detenerlo. Pero ahora sabía que durante todo ese tiempo, Harry fue el principal aliado del Lord Oscuro, no tenía idea de que cosas pasaban por su cabeza esos días. Tal vez su intención todo ese tiempo había sido verificar que cumpliese su misión. 

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - preguntó.

\- buscamos un tesoro - le contestó Harry, con una sonrisa.

Esto despertó la curiosidad del Slytherin.

\- ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw está dentro de esta habitación?

\- ¿Hablas en serio? Pero estaba perdida.

\- lo estaba, al menos hasta hace un par de décadas cuando mi padre lo encontró en uno de sus viajes - tarareó - como no tenía uso para ella y no contaba con el suficiente apoyo, la escondió en el único lugar donde no buscarían.

Harry deliberadamente omitió el hecho de que la diadema era un Horrocrux, pero aquel era un detalle insignificante.

Con Draco a su lado, no fue difícil para Harry encontrar la diadema y se maravilló al ver como su amante desarmaba el complejo hechizo que su padre había colocado como seguro sobre la diadema. Su Draco era asombroso.

Aunque tuvo que quitarle la diadema rápidamente de las manos. Sabía que era talentoso en oclumancia y legemancia, pero no quería arriesgarse a que se pusiera la diadema. Así que la guardaron dentro de un cofre que suprimía la magia.

\- 0 -

Los años pasan volando cuando te diviertes, pensó Harry mientras veía marchar a un grupo de seis magos vestidos de ropas sucias y parcialmente destrozadas. Con veintiún años, el sonido de las cadenas tintineando con cada paso que daban era como música para los oídos de Harry. Un grupo de aurores los escoltarían hacia el patio, donde se utilizan como ejemplo para otros magos que, como ellos, intentasen ir en contra del nuevo régimen. 

Liderando a los aurores, un joven alto, de cabello rojo y cubierto de pecas, sostenía la cadena de mando principal. Su uniforme era diferente al de los otros Aurores. Lo que más destacaba era el bordado de una serpiente blanca que devoraba su propia cola, Uroboros. Cuando Ron pasó junto a Harry le sonrió animadamente como en sus días de escuela, como si no estuviese llevando a un grupo de rebeldes a su ejecución.

\- Uroboros nos demuestra su eficacia una vez más - alagó a Harry mirando a los hombres y mujeres que Ron llevaba.

\- ¿Cuándo no lo hacemos? - Preguntó Ron casi ofendido - por algo fuimos elegidos en primer lugar.

\- solo porque yo los entrené antes.

Uroboros era un grupo de caza especial, en la jerarquía estaban sobre los aurores y los inefables, bajo el mando directo de Harry. A él le gustaba referirse a ellos como la daga que oculta bajo su almohada. Los miembros eran completamente leales a su familia y una buena parte de ellos eran viejos alumnos del ED que habían pasado con éxito sus pruebas.

Ron y Hermione al ser los primeros, eran líderes de las dos divisiones que conformaban Uroboros. La división de estrategias, de la cual Hermione estaba a cargo, buscaba información sobre los objetivos y creaba rigurosos planes para su captura y posterior exterminio. La división de ataque, comandada por Ron, era la que daba el golpe final a los objetivos y también se encargaban de los interrogatorios de los enemigos más problemáticos.

\- era elegir entre tú y Barty, no teníamos muchas opciones, viejo - agregó con un tono burlón.

\- ¿Cómo esta Hermione? ¿La pasa bien con los de estrategias?

\- ¿con cientos de informes y la biblioteca del ministerio a su disposición? Para nada - Harry casi soltó una carcajada. El ambiente entre ambos era tan ameno que casi olvidaban que estaban llevando a otras personas en su ejecución y que Harry tenía un motivo especial para ir al ministerio.

Harry había tomado una buena decisión al insistir tanto a su padre que los mantuviese cerca.

Al mencionar a su padre, Harry recordó el motivo por el que había ido al ministerio en primer lugar. Dándole una despedida a Ron, cada rápida uno continuó con su camino. Harry se acercó al ascensor y apenas presionó el botón, la máquina comenzó a moverse. Cuando las puertas doradas volvieron a abrirse, Harry caminó a paso rápido hacia la puerta más grande en el corredor. Como siempre, tocó tres veces y entró sin esperar una respuesta.

Tom ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de entradas por parte de su hijo, ni siquiera se inmutó. Levantó su vista de los papeles que había estado inspeccionando hasta hace un instante.

\- Buenas tardes, padre - saludó - ¿Por qué me llamaste?

Luego de su boda con Draco, Harry había abandonado la mansión principal en favor de proteger a su esposo. Aunque las cartas y las visitas nunca han parado, en especial luego del nacimiento de sus tres hermanos menores.

Si no hubiesen estado separado por diecisiete años, Harry sospechaba que su familia sería tan numerosa como la Weasley o los Black.

Tom miró a su hijo con una expresión calmada.

\- Como sabrás, la situación en Gran Bretaña está perfectamente controlada, pero estamos recibiendo presión por los ministerios extranjeros - los ojos del señor emitieron un brillo cruel - han intentado enviar tropas en secreto pensando que no los atacaríamos de vuelta al ser un “estado joven ”, Tal vez sea hora de mostrarles que no debemos ser subestimados.

Harry sonrió de la misma forma, con una emoción sádica en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

\- 0 -

La chimenea se encendió y Draco alzó la vista de su libro para mirar a la figura que le sonreía con descaro.

\- No pensé que estuvieses esperándome - Harry alzó una ceja while que Draco cerraba su libro para dejarlo en la pequeña mesita que estaba junto a él.

\- No esperaba por ti, solo que este es el mejor lugar para leer - Harry sonrió para luego depositar un beso en los labios de su marido. Contra la luz del fuego de la chimenea, ambos anillos matrimoniales brillaron en sus dedos.

Draco llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Harry, acunando su rostro mientras que los besos iban en aumento. Solo se detuvieron cuando Draco notó el pergamino entre las manos de su marido.

\- ¿Algo interesante que contar?

Harry se alejó de mala gana, pero en lugar de sentarse en el sillón que estaba en frente, abrió sus piernas para sentarse en el regazo de Draco, sus manos se aferraron a la fina tela de su túnica. En una posición tan íntima, podía sentir el calor y el aroma de su amante.

\- padre pidió mi ayuda con un asunto que lo ha estado molestando últimamente, otros ministerios están intentando derrocarnos de forma indirecta ¿puedes creerlo? Es muy molesto - comentó haciendo un puchero.

Mientras hablaba, Draco abrazó su cintura y la mente de Harry le costó concentrarse en el primer asunto.

\- ¿él te pidió que te encargaras de ellos?

\- No, matar a los espías solo sería una solución temporal - por fin, una chispa de emoción apareció en sus ojos, mientras decía con una voz inocente - ¿Qué te parecería destruir MACUSA?

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de la impresión.

Lo que Harry le estaba proponiendo no era algo pequeño El ministerio de Estados Unidos era uno de los más poderosos, tanto en poder bélico como económico. Hacerse con él no sería una tarea fácil. Pero cuando vio la confianza en los ojos de Harry supo que estarían bien. Ya había visto a su marido lograr lo imposible, además, ahora que ambos compartían el alma del otro, el tiempo había dejado de ser un obstáculo.

Lo pensó un instante antes de contestar:

\- Será una aventura peligrosa y necesitaras a alguien que cuide tu espalda… - Harry ya no pudo contenerse y atrapó los labios de su amado, besándolos apasionadamente. Sus manos impacientes comenzaron a escurrirse entre las ropas de Draco, acariciando su pálida piel.

El aire en la habitación se volvió caliente en un instante.

\- aquí no - jadeó Draco.

La chimenea estaba conectada de forma directa a la mansión principal y no sería la primera vez que los mellizos se colaban en su hogar sin avisar.

Harry se levantó, pero no se separó de Draco por completo y entre besos y caricias fue casi un milagro que lograsen llegar a su habitación.

\- 0 -

Sentado a los pies de su cama using solo su bóxer, Harry art a su compañero dormir en medio de la penumbra. Observó cada relieve del cuerpo de Draco, como sus hombros subían y bajaban con cada respiración, sus caderas delgadas y piernas largas. Repasó cada una de las marcas que había dejado en esa suave y pálida piel. Mordidas y chupetones formaban un camino desde su cuello hasta sus piernas que aún estaban cubiertas con la mezcla morbosa de sus esencias. Solo verlo hacía que el calor se alojara en el vientre de Harry. Era tan hermoso. Y aún mejor, era solo suyo.

Más cerca de él, el rostro relajado de Draco. Sus largas pestañas aún tenían restos de lágrimas que Draco había soltado en medio del placer carnal. El eco de sus ruegos y gemidos aun resonaba dentro de sus memorias. Estar dentro o tenerlo dentro, no importaba, era caliente como el infierno y tan placentero que, incluso cuando su cuerpo temblaba del agotamiento, sintió que no era suficiente.

Quería más. Lo quería todo.

Lo vio temblar levemente a causa de una corriente de aire frio que se había colado por la ventana. El invierno fuera de la mansión había dejado su huella, cubriendo el suelo con un manto blanco y decorando los cristales con flores heladas. No que despertara y tomando una sábana limpia cubrió la desnudez de su pareja quería. Draco inconscientemente se aferró a la manta, cosa que hizo sonreír al azabache. No pudo resistirse y acarició la mejilla de su pareja con las yemas de sus dedos.

La piel de Draco siempre fue fría, pero en ese momento era tan cálido que su calor cubría el corazón de Harry.

_Los Graunt solo se enamoran una vez_ \- las palabras de su padre asaltaron su mente.

Tal vez fue por este amor que no se enfadó por la mentira de Draco.

Draco era bueno mintiendo, pero aún era joven y él había crecido rodeado de mentirosos, incluyendo al mayor de ellos, Albus Dumbledore. Harry supo al instante que las palabras de Draco eran solo una excusa para escapar, pero ¿Por qué no aprovecharlas?

Había engañado a todo Hogwarts por cinco años al fingir ignorancia sobre los planes de los demás. Hacerlo con Draco fue fácil en comparación.

Jugando con él y haciendo que Draco lo desease cada día más. Tomar Hogwarts y capturar a la orden solo fue un plus en su pequeña treta para doblegar a Draco y ahora que al fin lo tenía no iba a dejarlo ir.

Su manó viajó por el rostro de Draco hasta sus labios, aun algo hinchados por los besos y mordidas que había dado y recibido. Su cuerpo era la prueba de lo salvaje que podría llegar a ser su amante. Pero Harry no podía quejarse, ni lo haría, adoraba esa parte bestial de Draco y aún más que lo reclase para sí mismo. Acarició su boca suavemente antes de plantar otro beso allí, luego otro y otro. Draco era como una droga y él definitivamente ya era un adicto.

Se recostó en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del Slytherin como si de una almohada se tratase.

El viaje a Estados Unidos lo harían dentro de dos semanas, tiempo suficiente para empacar y crear identidades falsas para no levantar sospechas. Los americanos no sabrían que fue lo que los golpeo. Y lo mejor de todo, Draco estaría a su lado en la aventura.

Mientras el sueño comenzaba a reclamarlo, pensó:

_“Este no es un mal comienzo para nuestra historia”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: 
> 
> Félix y Antonie Potter recordaran con desanimo la vez que estaban tan aburridos en la mansión principal que tomaron los polvos Flu y fueron en busca de su hermano mayor, solo para encontrarlo rebotando entre las piernas de Draco. 
> 
> Diez años después, descubren que no estaban jugando al caballito...
> 
> Antonie a su hermano - ¿sabes si existen los psiquiatras en el mundo mágico?
> 
> Félix suspira - no lo sé, pero si lo encuentras me reservas una hora también.
> 
> Harmonie los mira confundida. 
> 
> Draco y Harry desvían la mirada, fingiendo no saber.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia esta publicada en Wattpad bajo el seudonimo "BlackOperator" así que no se extrañen si lo ven por ahí~


End file.
